The Life and Times in a Warriors High School
by fuzzy-purple-bats
Summary: Hollyleaf is a capable girl. She swears by it. She gets good grades, always brushes her teeth, and double knots her shoes. But there's one thing she's not ready for, and that's high school. Especially a boarding high school. ESPECIALLY a boarding high school where the teachers are crazy, students are cruel, and strange dreams are starting to haunt her every night...
1. Chapter 1

GASP.

What is this.

Yes, that's right, my lovely little readers. Fuzzy-purple-bats is... Back from the dead.

*Dramatic Music*

Anywhosit, I'm soooooooo sorry for kind of actually up and leaving. I was being a stupid teenager. And heck, I'm still a stupid teenager! But I promise to be a less mopey and unpleasant stupid teenager who doesn't update her stories and criticizes her stories endlessly when she does update. I'm in a better place now! A.k.a I'm a bit more confident.

So I decided to mark my return with another one of these. Yes, it's a warriors high school story, but I've got some... hehe... Plans. Stick with me, and you'll find that this is much more than a warriors high school story. (Not that normal ones are bad.) Think of it as Briars 2.0: Bigger and Better and Gorier. (Spoilers.)

Yikes, am I doing the ramble-y thing again? Sorry. I really missed doing this.

Let's COMMENCE~

* * *

Hello there. I'm Hollyleaf, the only female in a group of triplets. I'm 14.5 years old (give or take a few days), average height with average features, and today was the first day of the rest of my life.

* * *

Our new school was very large and very old looking. It was made of crumbly grey stone right out of a medieval castle, with pillars and old windows and an ancient front archway. The archway happened to read "Nestled Creek High", and below it was a bright banner saying "Welcome Freshmen!"

I stood in front of the building and gulped, feeling like a gladiator before a particularly deadly match. No question, no denying it, I was going to be eaten alive here.

"Hollyleaf! Help with the bags" My brother, Lionblaze called. I turned to see him struggling to pull a suitcase out the trunk of our mom's car. Zipping up my green jacket, I ran over to help him.

He handed me a lumpy duffle bag, which made jangling and clinking noises as I struggled not to drop it. Jayfeather's 'mad scientist stuff', probably, which Aunt Leafpool got him for his thirteenth birthday. He pretends to not care about it, but Blaze and I know the truth. Why else would he bring it with him to boarding school?

Speaking of which, our brother Jayfeather showed up, white cane in hand. While I was average, dark haired, and plain and Lionblaze was tall, blonde, and tan, Jayfeather was short enough to be twelve and just as scrawny. His elbows jutted out, as did his nose, though his strangest feature was his bright blue eyes. He was blind, but always gave the appearance that he could see right through you. It was really creepy.

The last person to hop out the car was our much-too-young-looking and freckley mom, shaking out her bright red hair. She looked ecstatic to be sending us off to boarding school, eagerly grabbing the heaviest bag and handing Jayfeather a lighter one.

She caught my gaze and gave me a grin. "Ready to go, honey?"

I nodded politely, failing to mention just how not ready I was, and the four of us set off. Up the cobblestone front steps, through a wide wooden door, and into the school's wide hallways (which thankfully looked less ancient.)

Here, students bustled to and fro, from tiny freshmen like ourselves to towering seniors sporting full beards. I shivered a little, wishing I was as tall as Lionblaze, and self-consciously straightened my posture. It didn't help in the slightest. We shuffled through the crowd, laden with bags, arriving at a huge cafeteria with tables covered in welcome pamphlets and human misery.

Mom dropped off our bags at the entrance. "This is where I leave you kids. Remember to talk to your aunt if you need anything!"

With a final grin and a wave, she spun away. My siblings looked as horrified as I felt.

"So…" Lionblaze said, "You think we should talk to someone?"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "No, we should just sleep here. Honestly Lionblaze, what else would we do?"

Lionblaze murmured something about "emo brothers", and I leapt in before the two could bite each other's heads off.

"Hey, look over there!" I said, pointing to a tall man with graying red hair. "It's Grandpa! If anyone knows what we should be doing, it's him!"

My brothers murmured in agreement. Thank StarClan. We waddled over to our grandfather with our stuff in tow.

He noticed us fairly quickly and hurried over with a grin on his face. "Hey, welcome kids! Need a hand? Here-" He took one of my bags. "Now follow me, I've got your room keys over here."

We followed him, weaving through the crowd (Lionblaze had grabbed a protesting Jayfeather's hand), stopping at a stand run by a girl with short, wavy brown hair. She gave us a welcoming grin, revealing dimples the size of craters.

"Names?" She asked.

"Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf each need their room keys." Grandfather said.

"Righty-o. Let's see here…" She ducked down below the table and emerged with a box and a stack of paper, "Lionblaze and Jayfeather seem to be roommates in 162… Huh, at request... " (Lionblaze tried his best to look innocent, not that his glowering brother noticed) "And uh… Oh, there you are! Hollyleaf's at 302."

She tossed me a set of keys, which I caught, and threw one at Lionblaze and Jayfeather, which both of them missed. After a short scuffle, Jayfeather emerged triumphant, though Lionblaze hadn't looked like he was really trying.

"This is where I leave you guys," Grandfather said. He wrapped me in a quick hug, and did the same to my brothers. "Good luck!"

And then he left us with the dimple girl.

"Need anything else?" She asked, flipping through her papers, "I've got medical info, meal plans… Ooh, right! Schedules!" The girl paused for a moment to give each of us a neat slip of paper. "My name's Briarlight, by the way. Thought you'd want to know."

I nodded politely. "Well, thanks Briarlight. I guess I'll see you around?"

"No, no, we're roommates!" Briarlight said, "Check your paper."

And so I did. She was right.

Briarlight grinned, stowed away her papers, and said, "Anyway, see you then! Bye!"

I waved. My brothers and I walked off, melting back into the ever-growing crowd.

Jayfeather snickered as soon as we were out of earshot. "Good luck sleeping with her around."

"She seems nice!" I protested. "Just a bit… Enthusiastic."

He shrugged. "Whatever you want to call it."

"You just don't like anyone who doesn't hate life as much as you," Chimed in Lionblaze, "Lighten up a bit!"

"Oh, shut up," Jayfeather muttered, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, did you notice that she was in a wheelchair?"

I stopped. Dead stopped. In the middle of the room, no less. All to give my brother a blank stare. "How could you tell?"

He shrugged, as if it was easy, displaying yet again his uncanny ability to know what others didn't. "You could hear the wheels squeak as she backed up. I didn't think it meant anything, until she handed me my schedule. I could feel that she was wearing a pair of those fingerless gloves for wheelchair users."

Now Lionblaze was staring too. "Jeez, and I didn't even see it."

Jayfeather laughed a bit. "You notice a lot if you pay attention, idiot. Anyway, it's no big deal. Just thought it was interesting."

We started walking again. The end of the room was approaching.

"Wonder what's wrong with her?" I pondered. "Did she lose her leg? Is she paralyzed? Nerve damage?"

"I couldn't tell you that." Said Jayfeather. "You'll be able to see soon enough, I guess. Don't be invasive about it or she'll hate you forever."

Before I could figure out if he was joking or not, we had reached the cafeteria's end and had to go our separate ways. I said goodbye to my brothers as they walked off to the boy's dorms, then started with the task of finding my own room.

Now, my nose was buried in my schedule, so don't judge me for the stupid thing I did next. In a move straight out of a terrible teen romance movie, I ran headfirst into a girl who had been speeding past.

* * *

My paragraph layout is being weird. Sorry about that. And sorry that, yeah, it's looking suspiciously like an average warriors high school story at the moment. Read my previous author's note.

So... What do you think? Did I do the characters okay? I haven't flexed my fanfiction muscles in AGES... I've been busy with my story on Episode Interactive titled Dead Hopes. (Hinthintnudgenudge)

Batty out! *whooshes away*


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyyyyyyyyyyy pleasedontkillmeiknowimlazyandcantupdateontimeever, it's your local author Batty, here to deliver some late but hopefully enjoyable chapter!**

 **As usual, I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

"Sorry!" I yelped, leaping out of the way. My head was spinning. The girl had dropped her binder, causing papers to spew every which way, but before I could process that I should probably help her, she had already scooped them up.

After shooting me a poisonous look, she marched off.

"Weird…" I muttered. Oh well. Some people have more Jayfeather in them than others, after all. Trying not to be too bothered, I continued on my quest to find my room.

Five missed turns and one near collision later, I was standing in front of room 302. Holding my breath, I stuck in the key and twisted. There was a click. Then the door swung open.

I stepped inside, closing it shut behind me. My dorm was (thankfully) rather cozy looking, though a bit sparse, with a bunk bed tucked in the corner and a few cushy chairs next to a bookshelf in the other. Two doors, one to the right and one to the left, turned out to lead to a bathroom and a closet.

This was it. Time to unpack.

I neatly made the top bunk with my blankets and pillows from home. While I wasn't the hugest fan of heights, I figured Briarlight would be in a lot of trouble trying to get up there every night, so I'd have to grin and bear it. After that, I took out my clothes, hung them up in the closet, and stuck a few (okay, maybe most) of my books in the bookshelf. There. Much homier.

I spun around as I heard the door swing open. It was Briarlight. Sure enough, she was in a wheelchair, though both of her legs appeared to be very un-amputated. Most of her bags were balancing on her lap, so I rushed over to help her.

"Oh, it's no big deal." She assured me, though she let me take the bags anyway. Wheeling herself farther in, her eyes widened. "Woah, nice room! Did you bring those books?"

"Yep!" I said, dropping Briarlight's stuff by her bed. "Just a few things from home. I'm a bit of a bookworm."  
"No kidding…" She giggled.

I helped her unpack a bit more. We joked a bit, chatted a lot (Briarlight explained to me that she was a paraplegic, probably noticing my quizzical stares), and finally got all her stuff set up too. There _was_ an awkward moment when I realized my clothes were taking up all of the closet space and apologized profusely, until Briarlight reassured me that she didn't mind living out of a suitcase.

Finally, we had finished. I was sitting in one of the cushy chairs, and Briarlight was pulling herself out of her wheelchair and onto the other one.

"So," She said, giving me a faux-stern look, complete with stroking her chin. "You haven't told me about your family. What're your brothers like?"  
I said, "Well, for starters, my brothers are idiots. Jayfeather's the lesser idiot."  
Briarlight laughed. She had a bright, singsong laugh. "I've got two siblings too, but I don't think they like me very much. You might see my older sister around here."  
"Why don't they like you?"  
She shrugged, and her eyes darkened. "Mom's spoiled me after my… erm… accident. Sometimes I think she forgets the other two exist."  
"Well, I wouldn't say that's your fault, right?" I said, frowning a bit. "Do you give your siblings attention?"  
"Much as I can," She sighed, and shrugged. "I live with it. But this is depressing, let's go back to your siblings. Jayfeather's blind, right? I saw his medical records, and he was holding one of those blind people canes."  
I nodded. "Yeah. He was born blind. But I'd say he's more observant than Lionblaze and I combined. He actually noticed that you were in a wheelchair before we did."  
"Did he?" Briarlight murmured. "Huh. Also, what's up with your guys's… I dunno, skintones? Races? Jayfeather's really pale, Lionblaze is really tan, and you've got some sort of olive thing going on."  
"Oh, that… Uh, we're mixed. Our dad is Hispanic and our mom's white." I explained, a bit uncomfortable. (Briarlight's directness was a little unnerving.)

"I get that! I'm half Asian." Briarlight replied brightly, "Mom's white. Dad's not. I'm somewhere in the middle, like you."

"Hm," I nodded, not sure what else to say. Briarlight didn't seem all that bothered by my silence; in fact, her attention had suddenly shifted to the clock, eyes widening with horror.

"Oh, look at the time! I gotta go, sorry, us and staff are setting up a welcoming ceremony." She yelped, then added, "See you there in an hour!"

Without waiting for a response, she hurriedly pulled herself onto her wheelchair. Then she wheeled herself out, closing the door behind her with a slam.

Well, that was abrupt. And now I was alone. What to do? I supposed I could go see how my brothers were coming along…

Yeah. That seemed like a reasonable idea. Nodding to myself, I got up and left my dorm, making sure to close the door tightly behind me.

* * *

That was not a reasonable idea in the slightest.

Mainly because I'd gotten lost on the way to my own dorm. And I hadn't brought any sort of map. Was there a map in my room? Now that I stopped to think about it, I could have sworn there was one on a coffee table or something….

Whatever. Point is that I was hopelessly, hopelessly lost. The welcome ceremony would have started by the time I reached Jayfeather and Lionblaze's dorm.

After making another random turn, this one into a dead end, I stopped the first girl I came across. She was tall and willowy, with long brown hair.

"Excuse me," I begged, "But do you know the way to the boys dorms?"  
She shook her head.

My shoulders sagged. "...Thank you anyway."

Only when she had walked away did I realize that she was the girl I had run into earlier. Jeez, of all the people…

* * *

 **AN: Willowy is not a pun. The girl is not Willowshine. Like I'd make it that obvious, pshhhhhh, who do you think I am?**

 **Anyway, this chapter is gonna be cut awkwardly short just so I can get something out there tonight. Sorry, it's definitely not my best work, but next one's gonna have the welcoming ceremony, which'll come with a bunch of exposition and character intros. Yee-haw!**

 **I'll try to update when I can, but I won't promise anything, since Fanfiction isn't really my main priority right now. But I'll see y'all at some point!**

 ***Whooshes away to the Batman theme***


End file.
